Chitoge In Love
by djextinct13
Summary: You can realize you love someone all in 1 night chitoge didn't know this until what happened when Raku brings her to the place they met in the middle of the night come see what happens


**So i had done a story before this called Asuna's breaking Point which was my first ever written story i guess im just stuck on what to write next for it well anyway you seed aren't here for that just enjoy my SECOND FANFICTION**

It was Friday night, the moon lighted most of the sky and the stars around it were beautiful for the most part i was stuck with beansprout on another date and it was cold no cold is an understatement it was freezing, why didn't i bring my jacket and why did he invite me on a date this late we always went during the day everyone was asleep even the gang and mafia are all asleep we dont have to act when no one is watching what is he thinking.

"we are almost there" Raku looked over at Chitoge seeing her freezing. "Are you cold" "No i'm fine you stupid plant" "your so naive" he said with a grin taking off his red hoodie and putting it over her head, it wasn't until he finished puting the hoodie over her head did he realize they were both blushing like crazy " looks good on you for a gorilla women matches your ribbon" Raku said snapping out of it "come on we are going to be late" not knowing he was holding her hand.

Chitoge heart was racing as they walked towards a large rock which she recognized as the place were they first met and were she fell in lo-- Wait what am i thinking i dont have feelings for this idiot, do I? Whatever what is he doing taking me here he's not gonna try and confess is he her face reddend like a tomato shaking her head.

"alright we made it come on lets go sit down before it starts" he said taking a sit on the large rock. "brings back memories huh" Raku said with a bright smile looking at the moon above the mountains. "yeah this is wher we met which i dont know why you brung me here we dont have to pretend now no one is around" Chitoge said with a confused look on her face.

" because ever year as a kid i always came here to watch the event it's the best place to see it and i realized this is where we met so i thought of bringing you" Raku explained.

Chitoge couldn't help but look at his eyes glimmer in the moonlight. Man i love his eyes and the way his hair blew in the cool breeze. Raku looked over at chitoge who was stunned looking deep into his eyes not realizing he got stuck into hers they inched closer to each other closing the distant in between their lips nearly grazzing against each other when an alarm went off on Raku's phone jumping back snapping out of their trance "Oh It's Starting" He said excited forgetting what just happened.

Did i almost just kiss that beansprout, my first kiss. No No No-- I cant be in love with him definatly not or maybe i am in love with him she said to herself with a large smile on her face.

"look there it is" pointing down to a river where hundreds of laterns drifted down the stream lighting the river up like stars where in it then more lanterns came flying by across the sky lighting it up even brighter trailing upwards towards them Raku jumped behind the rock and came back with a marker and an unlit lantern he wrote down his name and a plus under then handed it to Chitoge "write your name" he said in a hurry smiling.

Chitoge did what she was told and handed it back to Raku smiling uncontrolably. Raku looked at Chitoge and smiled then wrote something else on the lantern then lit it as all the other lantern reached over there heads he took chitoge's hand and placed it under the lantern and guided it with his hand pushing the lantern up to join the others then both sat down as the hundreds of lanterns flew high above them.

"That's the first time i've ever done this with someone" Raku explained looking at the lights fly above him. A tear trailed down Chitoge's eye's she never felt the way she did towards Raku before she knew full 100% she loved him. looking up with tears in her eyes she asked "what did you write on the lantern" " Its a secret" he smirked looking at her bright blue eyes and pink coated cheeks he saw her facial expression change and her red ribbon stand erect which he remembered usually stood when she was about to hit him.

she turned quickly and grabbed his shirt wincing getting ready for impact she pulled him close as their lips collided she felt him shocked then relax as he starded kissing her back wrapping his arms around her waist as she locked her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Both not wanting to stop broke their kiss to catch their breath "we should get -- back to get -- some rest we have school soon -- plus theyll realize we are gone" said Chitoge out of breath Raku nodded catching his breath as he intertwined there fingers and walked home.

\--At chitoge's doorstep --

"So what did you really write on that lantern" chitoge asked as she twisted side to side with her hands behind her back waiting for an answer "like i said it's a secret" smiling uncontrolably. Chitoge pouted with disapointment " Oh i almost forgot her's your jacket back working to take it off was stopped by Raku who put his hand on her cheek and kissed her pationatly then pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and walked away.

"keep it, it looks good on you, for a gorilla women, goodnight" " goo-goodnight beansprout" she said biting her lip and walking inside her home. Raku reaching his home minutes later thought about their kiss then the lantern and smiled.

the lantern flew high in the night sky the words on it seemed to glimmer in the moonlight it read " Zawsze In Love" and under there names was written "Forever"

 **Well there goes chapter 1 let me know ehat you guys think still using my phone to write but oh well please no critisism you can just be nice explaining in ways that i can improve my writing id apreciate it i do take all ideas in consideration in reviews give me some ideas ill work it in cause i free write i dont plan ahead really i can make this into lemon and basically anything but i definatly wont make onadora with raku ever dont ship that crap lol i hope you** **enjoyed see you next chapter**


End file.
